<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stripes by ToTheMax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421568">Stripes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax'>ToTheMax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Number Mix-Its [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Give these kids happiness or give me death, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ finds a cat while he goes fishing.</p><p>[TWDG Mix-Its Challenge: #30 &amp; #9: AJ... adopts a cat]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Number Mix-Its [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stripes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be the first of (probably) many little drabbles because the legendary CJ stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale made another prompt challenge thingy and I have to.... theres so many good options....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AJ tilted his head as he held the fish out, a small smile on his lips. "It's okay, little guy," he said, "take it." He shifted his crouching position a little so it was more comfortable.</p><p>The little brown tabby kitten took a small step forward, bright orange eyes shimmering in the mid-morning sun. Another little step forward, and its whiskers twitched as it sniffed the fish. AJ felt a flush of glee as it took a bite from the fish. "Yeah, there you go!" He giggled as the cat made a cute noise, taking another eager bite.</p><p>"I don't think Omar's gonna want to cook with this anymore," he realized, then set the fish down and looked at the other five in his bucket. "Let's hope this is enough." He rocked back and sat completely down, watching as the cat chowed down. "You're a hungry little guy, aren't you?"</p><p>The cat <em> mrrp</em>ed and set one of its paws on the fish, tearing out another chunk of fish. "You wanna come back home with me?" He asked, gently holding his hand out, just above the cat's head. "It's great there. There's really comfy beds, and so many other friends. I mean, there is Rosie… you two might not get along. But I'm sure it'll be fine! Rosie's really nice, even if she looks mean."</p><p>The cat looked up at AJ, licking its whiskers as its eyes landed on AJ's hand. It cringed away, backing up a couple steps. </p><p>"No, it's okay!" AJ drew his hand back, holding it up in surrender. "You don't want me to touch you, got it. You can have more fish." He nudged the food towards it, smiling happily. </p><p>He leaned back on his hands as he watched the cat eat. "where'd you come from?" He wondered aloud. "You don't look very old… where's your mom and dad?" He reached to his side and unclipped the worn baseball cap from his belt loop. "Do you have… anyone?" He asked, looking from the tattered blue-and-white item to the cat. "Or are you just… on your own."</p><p>The cat looked up from its fish, leaning its head to the side. AJ focused on its scrawny little stature, feeling a rush of sympathy. If this cat really didn't have anyone to keep it company… it would make him feel bad leaving it alone and just going home.</p><p>Slowly, he set his hat on the ground next to him, and held out his hand again. This time, the cat reached forward and sniffed his fingers. Tentatively, AJ reached one finger and stroked the cat's head.</p><p>It took a while, so long that AJ noticed the shadows from the trees moved with the sun's positions. By now, the cat had settled himself at AJ's side, purring with its head resting on his leg as he pet it. It was adorable, AJ won't lie. In fact, the only reason he hadn't returned to the school is because he was cooking up all the reasons to convince Clementine to let him keep the cat. There was no way he was letting this poor kitten keep wandering the world all by itself!</p><p>"There you are, you little scrapper." AJ turned and saw Violet approaching, bow in hand. "You had us worried! You really been fishing that long?"</p><p>"Hi, Violet," AJ greeted, and the cat raised his head in confusion. "Sorry, I got... distracted."</p><p>"Oh." Violet's eyes landed on the cat, realization dawning on her face. "You found a friend, huh?"</p><p>"Uh-huh." AJ nodded, a smile deepening on his face as the cat bumped his head into his arm. He stood, and grabbed his hat and clipped it back onto his belt loop. Then, he picked up the fish bucket. "I got this much. Did Aasim have any luck with the rabbit traps?"</p><p>Violet nodded. "Yeah, actually. I went out with him, and we actually spotted a deer. Didn't get to catch it, but it's out there."</p><p>AJ's eyes widened. "Do you think we're gonna catch it?"</p><p>"Maybe," Violet nodded. "One of these days, at least." She looked down, noticing the cat hadn't moved from its expectant position beside AJ. "Is your little buddy coming with us?"</p><p>"Can he?" AJ asked, hopeful. "I was kind of trying to find a way to ask. Since, you know I just figured. We have Rosie, why cant we also have a cat? And he was put here all alone…"</p><p>Violet tilted her head, seeming just a little sleepy. "Hmm. Maybe if we ask Clementine <em> really </em>nicely. It is a cutie." She knelt down, but the cat shifted away from her hand, pressed into AJ's ankle. "And seems like it already has a favorite."</p><p>AJ giggled at the false jealousy in her tone, and started walking forward on the trail home. He looked beside him, and saw the cat matching stride with him and keeping up. "He likes me!"</p><p>"He sure does," Violet noted, smiling with half-lidded eyes. "You given him a name? Or is he just 'the cat'?"</p><p>AJ looked down at the cat, humming. "Maybe Stripes? Because of the stripes on his fur."</p><p>"Stripes," Violet echoed, an approving smile on her face. "I like it. Now that you named it, Clem has <em> got </em>to let you keep it."</p><p>AJ giggled, watching as Stripes tumbled over a stick. "Good. I like him!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>